Sweet Dreams
by TheJoyCrux
Summary: Xellos-Filia Sequel to "I Love You I'll Kill You" - FINISHED


**Author's Note:** Well… It looks like you wanted a sequel to 'I Love You I'll Kill You' so you're _getting_ your sequel! I hope you're happy! I would like to mention that I had help on this fic from the lovely people who REVIEWED (I will list them under my 'Thanks' part) and yet again from the mysterious Rabid Moth! Also, you'll be happy to know that I'm keeping my PROFILE up to date for those of you who want to know what I'm up to/working on/fic status! (this is _dated_ to let you know when the last time I updated it was) You are all so very wonderful to me! Don't forget to REVIEW!

**OH-YEAH! THIS IS A SEQUEL THAT MEANS YOU SHOULD PROBABLY HAVE READ MY STORY 'I LOVE YOU I'LL KILL YOU' FIRST! IF YOU HAVEN'T GO NOW! (DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THAT ONE ALSO, PLEASE)**

**Disclaimer:** Bad Filia Good Xellos belong to me. _Xel and Filia run away screaming_ Oh-well, it was nice while it lasted…

* * *

**Thank You's:**

**The Feline Mazoku:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you still liked the fic even though it was quite un-'Filia-ish'!

**SithKnight-Galen:** You wanted it and you got it! Thanks for your ideas and I hope you like the way I used them! Review again and let me know what you think, please!

**Kaeru Shisho:** 'Delicious'? Wow! What a review! Thank you ever so much!

**Kaeru Soyokaze:** LOL! Of-course it's strange, _I_ wrote it! I'm told that most of my stuff is at least a _little_ off! I'm happy you still liked it though!

**Beedoo:** Also, per your request, I've used your idea! I hope you like it, please let me know!

**Mistress DragonFlame:** Oooh! Let me know when you put it up! _gets all starry eyed_ To see one of my fics up somewhere that isn't _my_ website.._swoons_

**Mystical-Maiden:** Yeah, I figured that it was about time for Xel to get his 'dues'! I love your stuff I'm so glad that you like mine! Thanks for reviewing!

**MintyOrange:** _JOY_ You like me, you _really_ like me! (ok, I think this is going a bit to my head here…) Thank you for your great review!

**Sheba-chan:** I was really worried about the timing on 'I Love You I'll Kill You'… I'm glad it's alright, though! I know, it was _so_ strange to write it but when I got the idea I _couldn't_ just let it drop! I'm also a big supporter of the 'pure-white priestess-like Filia' and I'm ecstatic that you enjoyed my little fic!

**Everyone Else:** To those who've reviewed _after_ I posted this fic, this is _your_ 'Thank You'! I love each and every one of my reviews I squeal with JOY _every_ time I get one! (my roommate's going to kill me the next time… his _poor_ eardrums!)

* * *

**Sweet Dreams

* * *

**

Warmth and pleasure. Yes, definitely very pleasurable. Soft, also, the feeling of something softly… purring? That was pleasurable, too. Don't want to move, never want to move again. This feels so… good?

* * *

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree

* * *

_

A perfect, amethyst eye cracked open to see a mass of blonde hair, 'Mmm… Smells like winter and spice.'

The fur underneath him was oh-so silky, 'I don't remember having a fur bed…'

His hands touched smooth skin and he unthinkingly tightened his arms around it, "Mmm… purrr…."

At the movement in his embrace, Xellos' eyes snapped open suddenly and looked down. Filia lay against his chest with a look of pure contentment on her features. The night came back to the unlikely priest and he smiled. Never before in his life of chaos had he felt such… peace?

Carefully, as to not disturb the sleeping dragon, Xellos moved her off of him and laid her back down upon the rug before disappearing altogether.

* * *

_I travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something

* * *

_

Xellos teleported directly to Zelas' throne room and bowed low. The Beastmaster raised a flawlessly sculpted eyebrow as she looked down upon her favorite.

"Leave us," she commanded the hall of monsters, "I will speak to my Priest alone."

Quickly the lesser creatures exited the room, fearful of their master's wrath.

After the last of them had left, Zelas raised from her lounged position and walked over to the kneeling form, "What is it, Xellos? What is so urgent the you felt the need to interrupt my, rather boring - mind you, meeting?"

"It concerns the Dragoness I visit, Mistress."

"I see. Filia, wasn't it?" the Dark Lord looked down upon her servant, "Oh for Shabby's sake, _rise_ Xellos, you're giving me a creak in my neck!"

The Mazoku Priest stood and smiled sheepishly, "Hai, Mistress. It seems that, all those years ago, when Filia and I merged powers to defeat Dark Star it left her with a piece of me."

"_Excuse me_?"

"Uh," Xellos tugged nervously at his collar, "Y-You see, since we needed the power of Monsters and the, uh, G-Gods… in order to d-defeat D-Darkstar, Filia and I had to, uh, c-combine out respective magics… and, uh, when t-that happened she, uh, F-Filia ended up with a p-part of m-me in her aura."

Zelas walked around her Priest several times before stopping behind him. The violet-haired Mazoku dared not turn around for fear that her capricious temper would snap at him. Xellos could feel the weight of his Mistress' eyes burrowing into the back of his head, the sensation chilling him through and through.

* * *

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you

* * *

_

The Mistress of Beasts snaked her fingers though his purple hair, nails digging slightly into his scalp, and yanked causing his head to jerk backwards until he was staring upside-down into his Mistress' eyes.

"BAKA!" the Beastmaster screeched, "YOU _DO_ REALIZE THAT IF SHE HAS A PART OF _YOU_ IN HER THEN _YOU_ WOULD PROBABLY HAVE A PART OF _HER_ IN _YOU_ AS WELL!"

Xellos' eyes grew wide, '_Uh-oh_…'

Zelas poured her energy into him, forcing his aura to show. Brilliant darkness surrounded the Priest and his Mistress. Waving her hands through black smoke, Zelas moved it around searching to see if there were any imperfections in his structure. Xellos could only look on in fear and curiosity.

* * *

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused

* * *

_

_Knock, knock!_

"Uh… It's too early…"

_Knock, knock!_

"GO AWAY! I _closed_ that damned shop, NO CUSTOMERS!"

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Grrrrrr…"

Filia pulled herself off of the oh-so-comfortable fur rug she had been sleeping on and walked towards the front of the house, pausing only to grab a black satin sheet from her linen closet. With the sheet now firmly wrapped around her she went to the offending door and opened it, ready to give whomever was on the other side a piece of her mind.

"What part of _closed_ don't you…" the dragoness blinked, 'Oh-_no_…'

* * *

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree

* * *

_

Five people stood, mouth agape, blinking at each other from across the threshold of the house. Two of the five had nosebleeds.

"OH-MY-GODS, FILIA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lina yelled as she and Amelia pushed the ex-priestess back into her house, away from the boys.

"Miss Filia! I'm surprised at you!" exclaimed the dark-haired Princess, "What, by L-sama's name, possessed you to _open_ the door _naked_?"

The dragoness just stared at her two old traveling companions, "_Hello_! This is _my_ house, I'll do what I _want_ to in it!"

Lina barred her fangs, "Never mind that, just go get dressed. NOW!"

Filia shook her head and gave up. Amelia and Lina just stared as her retreating form went up the stairs.

"Is it alright to come in yet?" called Zelgadis.

"Hai, Mister Zelgadis," called the Justice-loving girl, "It's alright now."

Gourry and his stony companion walked into the living room, each holding a piece of cloth to their respective noses. The four friends looked around the room in which they stood.

"Uh," the blonde swordsman scratched his head, "I thought this was Filia's place."

"Yeah, no kidding," replied the petite sorceress, "This doesn't seem to fit Filia at _all_… come to think about it, neither was the way she was acting."

Zelgadis narrowed his eyes, "But, it _does_ remind me of a certain Mazoku Priest."

* * *

_I travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something

* * *

_

'Ugh, I can't believe I have to change my clothes,' she pouted in her bedroom, 'It's not like I _invited_ them over… they just _assumed_ that I'd want their company.'

Filia walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black leather pants and a black silk corset with dark violet designs tracing the edges of the top.

'It's not that I don't _like_ them,' she told herself as she dressed, 'It's just that their timing is… _inconvenient_.'

She pulled a pair of thick, black leather combat boots on and began lacing them up.

'How the _hell_ do I explain _this_ to them?' Filia sighed as she finished and went to her vanity, 'I mean, I don't even know how they will _react_ to something like _this_…'and pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail.

Finding that she'd finished, Filia walked back out her bedroom door, 'Oh-well, here goes nothing…'

* * *

_Hold your head up_

_Keep your head up

* * *

_

The Slayers' conversation stopped upon seeing Filia's reentrance. Lina and Amelia stared in shock as both Zelgadis and Gourry decided that looking at the ceiling was a much more appealing option then another nosebleed. The dragoness rolled her eyes at the display, but inwardly enjoyed every bit of it.

"Filia?" the small sorceress was shocked.

Pose stuck, Amelia pointed a finger at her old friend, "In the name of Friendship and Justice, I demand to know what's going on! Are you turning to side of all things Evil and Unjust? Has Xellos influenced you so that you are no longer on the side of Goodness?"

"Yes," slithered a cool, feminine voice from the shadows, "I, _too_, would like to know just how _far_ this has gone."

All eyes turned towards the newcomer as a scantily clad woman with long white hair stepped out.

"And just who are you," demanded Lina as the swordsman and the Chimera fled the room in search of a towel.

"Ah," came the nasal reply, "I can answer that."

Filia, Lina, and Amelia turned to spy Xellos walking into the room.

"You see," he smiled, "This is Lord Beastmaster, my Mistress."

* * *

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you

* * *

_

Several moments passed without a sound as they sized each other up. Zelgadis casually walked back into the living room followed closely by Gourry who was busy stuffing cotton up his nose.

Zel glared at the Priest, "What the _hell_ is going on here, _Xellos_?"

Filia sighed and walked between the two parties, "Maybe it would be better if _I_ explained…"

Everyone turned their eyes to the darkly dressed ex-priestess and waited patiently for her to begin.

"Maybe we should all sit down," she began, glancing around Filia noticed that she'd taken all of the 'sitting' furniture out of the room, "In the Dining room, I'll serve some tea."

* * *

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused

* * *

_

After twenty minutes and several cups of tea, the Slayers were filled in on what _else_ had happened at the defeat of Darkstar.

Xellos raised his index finger and smiled, "And, might I add, _I_ like it!"

The Chimera rolled his eyes, "_You would_…"

"Well, I think the question is how do we reverse it?" asked Amelia.

"No," Lina cut in, "The question is _what_ does _Filia_ want?"

Everyone turned to look at the ex-priestess pouring another cup.

"Well," she said as she set the kettle back down, "I haven't changed _that_ much…"

Everyone in the room face-vaulted except for the dragoness and the Mazoku Lord.

Filia pouted, "I haven't _really_… I'm still the same person… _mostly_…"

"Well, I must say I like your tastes," Zelas began, "But, there seems to be more to this story then what you know."

Five sets of eyes turned to the Beastmaster inquisitively.

Xellos twitched, "Filia… I could sure use some more tea… _please_."

"What do you mean?" Filia asked, ignoring the Priest's request.

Zelas smiled and everyone shuddered involuntarily, "It _seems_ that the transfer of auras was… _mutual_."

* * *

_Hold your head up_

_Keep your head up

* * *

_

"You mean," Zelgadis looked at the Beastmaster like she'd just grown another head, "that thing, er… _Xellos_, has a part of _Filia_ in him now?"

"Quite right," Zelas smiled seductively at the Chimera, "_Very good_…"

Gourry glanced up as Zel fled the room, "Oi, what's with him?"

Cat-like eyes turned to the swordsman and soon Gourry went after him.

"_Anyways_," Lina shook her head, "What does this mean to _you_, Zelas?"

The Mazoku Lord leaned back in her chair and placed a finger to her lips in a thoughtful gesture, "Well… no one's noticed it _yet_, and it _has_ been a while… not to mention that he's still following my orders without any problems…"

Xellos watched his Mistress very carefully as she spoke, "I guess I _could_ make another…"

Subconsciously, Filia began to growl and the Beastmaster smirked.

"_If_… I wanted to," she continued, "But seeing that I _don't_ and he isn't causing me any problems… then I'd like to see how this plays out."

* * *

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree

* * *

_

After a few more questions Beastmaster Zelas left claiming she had other 'duties' that simply could not wait any longer.

Less than thirty minutes after that the Slayers left, Lina and Gourry pulling Amelia and Zelgadis behind them, having learned that Filia did not have enough food to accommodate them.

Xellos and Filia sat at the dinning room table, their tea still in front of them, eyes locked together.

* * *

_I travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something

* * *

_

Filia purred in contentment as she lay against Xellos' bare chest, their limbs entwined together as he absently ran his fingers through her hair.

"You know what?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"This is what _sweet dreams_ are made of," she replied, nuzzling into his flesh.

Xellos smirked and kissed her forehead, "Who am I to disagree with that?"

* * *

**AN:** I know I took _forever and a day_ to write this! Sorry! I don't think I'll write more on this (i.e.: another songfic set after this one) because I have _no_ ideas for one… but, should any of you _really _want one _and_ you have a good idea, I'll give it my best shot! I just want you to know that you have just finished reading my first SEQUEL! YAY Now… You know what to do! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


End file.
